Necropolis Gaiden - O Mito da Princesa e do Soldado
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: Necropolis Gaiden. Porque mesmo ao serem deturpados com o tempo, em todo mito ou história, há um fundo de verdade. "Era uma vez... Há muito e muito tempo atrás, muito antes de existir algo semelhante ao Tribunal de Umbra... Existia uma Princesa. (...)"


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem. Todos os direitos são reservados a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation. As personagens Lamya e Reyna pertecem, respectivamente, as autoras le Hellcat e Jules Heartilly, ambas autoras me autorizaram a usar suas personagens. A fanfic Necropolis é de autoria de Darkest Ikarus.

Olá!

Primeiro, Hellcat e Jules, muito, muito e muito obrigada por terem me deixado usar suas personagens. Sei que não fiz justiça a elas, mas... Bom... Eu não sou o Ikarus e certamente não escrevo como ele. Me desculpem por qualquer deturpação!

Essa fic é um Gaiden da minha cria... E visa explorar um pouquinho da história dela. Espero que gostem... E críticas, dúvidas e sugestões... Todos bem vindos!

Beijos!

* * *

Brooklyn, Nova York, Fevereiro de 2013

Os efeitos da troca de fuso horário começavam a se dissipar. Havia retornado de sua visita à irmã, na Índia, já há três dias e só naquela manhã começava a sentir que o corpo estava descansado. Viajar da Índia aos Estados Unidos de classe econômica, definitivamente, não era algo fácil! Mas suas férias chegavam ao fim, no final da tarde tinha sua primeira reunião com o resto da orquestra para definirem o repertório da próxima temporada, o que significa que os ensaios da Filarmônica retornavam à todo vapor ainda naquela semana, deveriam preparar o repertório para os Concertos no Central Park que aconteciam aos fins de semana a noite, durante toda a primavera, sem contar os inúmero ensaios diários com a orquestra e sozinha, em casa, apenas ela e seu violino ou seu piano... Sra. Katrinas nunca reclamava e até apreciava sua música! Mas não podia dizer o mesmo de seus outros vizinhos que costumavam trocar o dia pela noite... Eles sempre reclamavam de seus ensaios, principalmente de piano, e de suas músicas de "velha" ou "antiquadas"... Que culpa ela tinha se eles só ouviam aquelas cacofonias sem sentido que tinham a ousadia de se chamar "gêneros musicais" no último volume, como eletrônica ou rock? Que tipo de coisa se espera de grupos que se autodenominam como Guns & Violets ou Led Zepellin* ou qualquer que fossem os nomes? Que culpa ela tinha se eles não sabiam apreciar os grandes compositores como Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, Bach, Jean-Michel Jarret ou um bom jazz?

Os raios de sol que penetravam os espaços entre as folhas das copas das árvores batendo em sua pele eram um alento naquele final de inverno. Sentia-se cansada ainda. Toda vez que voltava para a Índia e voltava a ser ela mesma, quem nascera para ser, ficava difícil retomar a identidade que usava no mundo dos humanos e seres sobrenaturais... Nos últimos três anos era Maya Kapoor, musicista e violinista da Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova York que fazia uns bicos como pianista em algumas festas, quando não estava em tour com a Orquestra... Antes disso foi Shradda Awhali, professora de inglês em uma escola na cidade de Ecaterimburgo, na Rússia... E podia dizer que a década que viveu nas terras gélidas da Russia, próxima aos montes Urais foi muito bem aproveitada... Exceto por mais alguns relacionamentos fracassados para colocar em sua coleção de incontáveis outros, era melhor desistir mesmo.

Maya... Que em hindu significava "Ilusão" e foi o nome da mãe de Buda, era um nome apropriado... Afinal, criava para todos a ilusão de quem era, muito mais apropriado do que seu antigo nome, Shradda, ou "Fiel"... Ou talvez tão apropriado quanto, de certa forma, todos seus nomes refletiam aspectos fundamentais de sua identidade e de sua história e Shradda havia servido bem por 10 anos e agora era a vez de Maya servir pelos 7 anos que lhe restavam em Nova York. Mais 7 anos como sua máscara no mundo dos humanos e dos seres sobrenaturais. Dessa vez ela tinha 150 anos, bem vividos entre a Índia e Europa, teria vivido uma vida simples no meio da natureza que rodeava a Corte Marfim, uma família comum, uma das únicas que ainda usufruíam da liberdade de viver sob o Sol.

Mas no fim, sempre foi e sempre seria, Indira. Não se chamava ou sentia que era Maya, ou Shradda, nem Lakshimi, nem nenhum dos outros milhares de nomes que já usou... E poderia voltar a ser ela novamente se o encontrasse apenas mais uma vez. Quantos anos faziam desde que se viram pela última vez? Mais de dois mil, com toda certeza, porém havia parado de contar os anos e o passar do tempo quando passou da barreira do segundo milênio.

Ajeitou a sacola de papel nos braços e viu uma movimentação estranha. Caixas no corredor... Alguém estava se mudando. Começou a subir as escadas e logo se deparou com um Sidhe, como ela, pele pálida, cabelos loiros e olhos cor de rosa. Usava uma regata branca e calças jeans, apesar do frio que fazia do lado de fora, com correntes no pescoço e anéis nos dedos.

\- Olá, seja bem-vindo. - cumprimentou com um sorriso simples e acolhedor. - Novo morador?

\- Sim... Me chamo Mime! Estou mudando para o 3A.

\- Maya do 3C, prazer!

Apesar do tom simpático, se sentia incomodada pelo olhar avaliativo do Sidhe a sua frente que parecia lhe despir com os olhos enquanto a analisava de cima a baixo, isso, porque ela não usava nenhuma roupa reveladora... Muito pelo contrário, aliás. Sabia apenas que não havia gostado nem um pouco desse olhar, ele não tinha a liberdade tampouco o direito... Agora entendia muito bem o porque de muitas mulheres humanas defenderem o feminismo de forma tão enfática.

\- Acredite, gata... O prazer é todo meu! - o sorriso cheio de segundas intenções que ele lhe lançou incomodou muito a indiana. - Estou terminando de levar essas caixas... Mas logo depois podemos beber alguma coisa... Tenho coisas aqui que vão te levar até a Lua e de volta.

\- Sei... - respondeu desconfiada, sabendo onde ele desejava chegar com aquilo. - Obrigada, mas tenho um compromisso hoje.

\- Que isso, gata? O que tenho aqui vai até te ajudar a chegar no seu compromisso mais relaxada. - ele insistiu.

\- Agradeço a oferta, mas não gosto dessas coisas. - o tom era firme e de certa forma frio, porém ainda tinha um sorriso.

\- Todos temos algum vício, minha musa... - ele sorriu daquele jeito malicioso novamente.

Indira nada disse, apenas subiu as escadas em direção a seu apartamento, precisava colocar as lentes de contato, já que tinha de passar no Lincon Center, além disso, tinha de guardar as compras antes de se dirigir a seu compromisso.

* * *

Reyna cuidava da livraria enquanto Lamya conversava com um cliente no café. Estava entediada, nada de novo naquele dia, apenas clientes pegando suas encomendas ou buscando livros que poderiam lhe dar a informação que quisessem... Até que uma mulher de pele morena oliva, cabelos negros presos em um coque baixo, retrô, algo meio anos 1920... Usava um sobretudo verde-musgo, mas que retirou assim que entrou na loja, revelando um vestido envelope preto, fluído e sóbrio, que passava um pouco dos joelhos, com mangas longas e decote comportado e um lenço estampado enrolado no pescoço. Media algo em torno de 1,70m e tinha um físico magro de curvas sutis, apesar dos olhos castanhos-escuros, a loba sabia distinguir que ela era um Sidhe pelo cheiro característico misturado a sândalo e óleo de rosas, típicos da... Índia? Ainda assim, achava estranho, aquela tinha uma aparência bem comum... Nada de cores exóticas de cabelo, nada de marcas exóticas na pele... Nada de olhos de cores exóticas... Absolutamente, nada! O que era estranho, já que a magia da Chouette revelaria se a mulher estivesse usando algum artifício mágico pra se esconder.

\- Posso te ajudar? - Reyna perguntou enquanto analisava a Sidhe.

\- Me desculpe... Mas eu tenho uma reunião marcada com a Srta. Lamya Daho. - ela respondeu com a voz gentil.

\- Ela está atendendo um cliente... Aguarde um pouco.

A Sidhe agradeceu com um sorriso e começou a circular pelas prateleiras da loja, analisando os livros, pegou dois e os olhou por mais algum tempo, descartou um e colocou o outro sobre o balcão com um sorriso.

\- Gostaria de levar este. - depositou o livro sobre o balcão, era um exemplar antigo, uma coletânea de Jane Austen.

\- São 10 dólares. - A loba pegou o livro colocando em uma sacola enquanto a Sidhe tirava o dinheiro da carteira. - Você é da Corte?

\- Obrigada. - agradeceu pegando a sacola. - Que corte?

\- Corte de Diamante. - era no mínimo absurdo um Sidhe perguntar sobre que corte se falava quando estava em Nova York.

\- Ah... Existe uma Corte estabelecida aqui. - Indira constatou, pensava que só seu bairro era morada de Sidhes, mas ali não havia uma estrutura, uma organização, em sua maioria eram errantes. - Mas que presunçoso chamar de Corte de Diamante, não? Nós fadas somos muito presunçosas, acho que nos valorizamos demais e esquecemos do real valor das coisas.

\- É... - Na verdade Reyna achava todas fadas arrogantes e presunçosas, o que achava curioso era essa que parecia pensar do mesmo jeito.

Nesse momento, uma outra Lobisomem saiu pela porta detrás do balcão acompanhada de um vampiro vestido de forma estranha aos olhos de Indira, parecia um metaleiro de cabelos pretos quase como carvão. Ele olhou para a Sidhe com uma expressão de desprezo, mas não disse nada e saiu da loja. A outra loba tinha pele morena, mais escura que a de Indira e quase a mesma altura da indiana.

\- Srta. Kapoor? - Lamya questionou analisando a Sidhe a sua frente.

\- Me chame de Maya. - respondeu com simplicidade e um sorriso.

\- Sou Lamya. - a dona da Chouette estendeu a mão.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Daho... - Indira arriscou na formalidade.

-Apenas Lamya... Gostaria de um café ou um chá? - questionou indicando o caminho, a porta atrás do balcão.

\- Chá, por favor. - acompanhava a loba.

Lamya se sentou em uma mesa e indicou para que Indira se sentasse a sua frente. Tão logo se sentaram, uma jovem veio trazendo o chá de Indira e um café para a dona da Chouette. A Loba analisava a Sidhe com cuidado. Ela não parecia saber nada demais, além da aparência estranhamente comum e humana, talvez, pelo jeito de se vestir, já tivesse vivido no mundo dos humanos por muito tempo... Mas suas fontes eram confiáveis e diziam que ela tinha uma história muito diferente da que se contava entre os filhos de Umbra, quase como um conto de fadas para os seres sobrenaturais. Mesmo entre as quatro raças, os mitos absurdos as permeavam e sobre isso era sua pesquisa em particular, de certa forma, gostaria de saber o quanto daquelas histórias absurdas era verdade.

\- Gostaria de tratar da questão financeira dessa transação agora... Ou mais tarde? - a Loba questionou.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - respondeu a Sidhe com simplicidade, bebericando o chá. - Nem tudo tem um preço... Pode perguntar... Sobre o que quer saber? Direi tudo o que sei.

\- A história da Princesa e do Soldado.

A mulher ajeitou os fios soltos no coque visivelmente incomodada. Sentada na cadeira ela mantinha a a postura perfeita, tudo nela lembrava de uma época distante... Os anos 1950, 1940, talvez, ou para além... As peças de roupa certamente datavam desse período e algumas até antes. De certa forma, ela parecia uma mulher antiga perdida na contemporaneidade. Um sorriso cálido e gentil transparece e os olhos castanhos-escuros passam confiabilidade. Ela havia se identificado como Maya, mas para Lamya o nome não parecia combinar com suas feições... E gostaria de saber qual a cor dos olhos por trás das lentes de contato castanhas. A loba era observadora demais para não notar o uso de um artefato tão curioso para uma fada.

\- Bom... Você me disse que gostaria de saber sobre a história da Princesa e do Soldado. Essa é uma história antiga. Uma que dizem ter sido inventada para apaziguar as animosidades das raças. Todo mundo a conhece. Por que quer saber dessa em particular? - Indira questionou.

\- Me falaram que você possui uma história diferente.

\- Tudo bem... Mas tem certeza? Essa é uma história muito triste. - ela parecia relutante, mas não indisposta a fornecer qualquer informação.

\- Se reencontrar e viverem juntos pela eternidade não me parece exatamente triste.

\- Mas acredite... Na verdade é uma história muito, muito triste. - algo de melancolia passou brevemente pelos olhos e pelo semblante dela, mas o suficiente para Lamya perceber.

Reyna entrou pela porta e andou até as duas. Havia acabado suas tarefas e queria saber se Lamya precisava de alguma coisa antes de voltar ao Hotel Majestic. Ignorou os outros clientes que se entretiam no café com jogos ou conversas indo direto a mesa ocupada pelas duas fêmeas de espécies diferentes.

\- O que deseja, Reyna? - Lamya questionou ao perceber a aproximação da outra loba.

\- Na verdade, já acabei aquilo que tinha me pedido. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Não, pode ir. - respondeu a dona da Chouette. - Obrigada.

\- Porque não se senta com a gente? - Reyna estranhou a sugestão da Sidhe e olhou para sua chefe de forma questionadora, mas Indira emendou - Não há nada de secreto no que vou contar e acho que é interessante pra quem quiser saber.

\- Se quiser, pode se sentar conosco.

Com a aprovação da chefe, Reyna deu de ombros e puxou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e se sentou também. Não teria nada de interessante para fazer quando voltasse a alcatéia, então... Por que não? Talvez ouvisse algo que realmente valesse a pena e, de certa forma, se sentia intrigada pela gentileza e simpatia com que aquela Sidhe parecia tratar todo mundo. Se questionava se era uma encenação... Sidhes tendiam a ser egoístas e mesquinhos, além de reclusos... E aquela não demonstrava absolutamente nenhum desses traços.

Indira tomou mais um gole de seu chá e começou a organizar as informações. Limpou a garganta e começou:

\- Agora, me ajude... Qual é aquela frase que as pessoas usam para começar uma história? Ah, sim! Era uma vez...

"Há muito e muito tempo atrás, muito antes de existir algo semelhante ao Tribunal de Umbra... Existia uma Princesa. Seu nascimento foi como trazer o Sol para iluminar a Corte Hathidant, ou Corte de Marfim como chamam aqui, já que o pobre Rei havia perdido todas suas esperanças de produzir um herdeiro... Por isso, quando sua Rainha deu a luz a uma menina, deu-lhe um nome para que todos soubessem o que ela realmente significava para a família real. Aquela criança era o Sol que vinha para iluminar a Corte, por isso, foi chamada de Indira, ou Radiante como o Sol, pois ela era o Sol que iluminava àquele reino. Muitas décadas após o nascimento de Indira, veio Surya, sua irmã-caçula. A Princesa viveu feliz na Corte Hathidant, com seu pai e sua irmã-caçula depois da vida de sua mãe ter sido ceifada por um Vampiro. Por amar demais a filha, o Rei lhe dava tudo o que desejava e, assim, a Princesa crescia usufruindo de sua posição e status, escravizando humanos e se servindo dos animais de sua região para absorver suas formas e características como Elefantes, Tigres, Ursos, Camundongos... Ela tinha um poder único e especial, ela se transformava em animais e podia se comunicar com eles, como sua mãe se transformou enquanto vivia e, para isso, precisava absorver o maior número de formas possível. Tudo como deveria ser... Era considerada deveras mimada e relapsa com seus deveres e isso preocupava o Rei, tanto quanto seus súditos.

Um dia, o Rei decidiu que a Princesa deveria começar a estudar e levar seus deveres a sério, pois, com a intensa guerra entre as quatro raças e que só se tornava mais sangrenta, poderia chegar o dia em que ela deveria subir ao trono como a Rainha da Corte Hathidant. Para isso, conversou com um grande amigo que reinava sobre a Corte Yu, ou Corte de Jade, na região da atual China... E ele aceitou recebê-la como discípula e convidada. A Princesa integraria seu Conselho juntod e outros nobres de sua Corte.

A Princesa foi contrariada, não queria deixar sua vida cheia de luxo e privilégios para ficar servindo um outro rei em uma outra corte e ter de se dedicar à Política e aos deveres entediantes, quando podia permanecer em casa e fazer o que quisesse. Mas foi, afinal, eram ordens do Rei e elas não devem ser contestadas.

Cumpriu seu período de servidão como conselheira e discípula do Rei da Corte Yu, sabia que seu pai recebia mensagens constantemente contando de seu desempenho... E quanto melhor fosse, mais rápido poderia retornar a sua antiga vida, longe de todas as preocupações. Ao fim de alguns séculos, foi decidido que estava apta a voltar para casa. Aliviada, não se demorou a voltar, queria logo sua antiga vida. Sabia que seria perigoso, afinal os humanos guerreavam entre si, aparentemente um rei que se autodenominava Alexandre, o Grande, desejava conquistar os povos humanos de sua região e com a intensa guerra entre as raças... Era óbvio que lobos e vampiros se aproveitariam da guerra humana para fazer ataques a seus inimigos.

No caminho de volta..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _A caravana cortava as montanhas, não era um trajeto fácil de ser realizado. Uma parada não planejada causou um sentimento ruim em Indira, como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer. Tudo estava muito silencioso, os soldados inclusive, a única coisa que se ouvia era o vento rasgando as montanhas. De repente gritos de agonia e ela instruções para que a protegessem. Estava com medo, nunca nada disso havia ocorrido._

 _Uma espada trespassou o tecido que lhe separava do resto e cortou seu braço e parte de seu abdômen. Em seu cérebro algo gritava que tinha de fugir o mais rápido que podia. E, ainda que sentisse culpa por largar sua escolta, se transformou em uma águia e, mesmo ferida, voou. Lutava contra o vento e se esforçava para ir o mais longe que conseguia quando, exausta e com muita dor, começou a cair. Ficou caída e sem forças não sabe por quanto tempo, sabia apenas que a noite havia caído quando um homem a pegou, sua visão estava embaçada. Tentava bicá-lo para se soltar, não podia morrer agora e ele parecia dizer alguma coisa quando a colocou sobre um monte de palha e tudo ficou escuro._

 _Abriu os olhos devagar, a luz incomodava. No teto não havia nada... Olhou para o lado e havia uma tocha erguida. Não reconhecia aquele lugar. Tentou levantar e sentiu algo pontudo relar em seu pescoço. Olhou para baixo e viu que tinha uma arma, um tipo de adaga diferente de tudo o que já tinha visto, em riste, para seu pescoço. Ergueu um pouco mais o olhar e havia um homem de olhos azuis profundos e assustados, tinha feições exóticas e pele muito pálida, cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, tinha um físico forte, portava uma espécie de armadura diferente de todas já vistas pela Princesa e deveria ser bem mais alto, mas estava ajoelhado segurando a adaga em riste em direção a sua garganta._

 _\- O que é você, bruxa? - a voz era firme com requintes de medo. - Por que exala esse cheiro? É pra atrair suas vítimas? Por que se disfarçava de águia?_

 _Tinha de admitir, estava com medo... Não tinha forças para revidar ou para fugir caso ele realmente tentasse matá-la. Foi nesse momento que notou que tinha um curativo em seus ferimentos e estava com uma túnica grande e larga demais para ser sua, possivelmente era dele. Precisava ganhar tempo. Olhou novamente para seu captor e viu que seus olhos estavam roxos quase púrpuras._

" _Ele... Ele é um vampiro?", questionava sua linha de raciocínio... Só podia ser, mas por que ele não sabia que ela era uma Sidhe? Por que a teria mantido viva? Onde estava o resto de seu clã?_

 _\- Onde está seu mestre? - perguntou relutante._

 _\- Eu faço as perguntas aqui! Me entendeu, bruxa? - ele parecia ainda mais irritado e seus olhos estavam púrpura, não era um bom sinal, obviamente._

 _Então, um estalo veio a sua mente... Ele era um_ _Vampiro, mas não devia saber_ _disso ainda..._ _Pela sua condição... Era óbvio que não pertencia a nenhum Clã e, possivelmente, não teve tempo de ter contato com seu "criador" por algum motivo... Por um momento, ela pensou em matá-lo e passou algum tempo pensando nisso, até descartar a ideia._ _Indira preferia resolver as coisas sem violência, ele não aprecia ter controle nenhum sobre seu lado sanguinário e poderia mutilá-la em um segundo se assim desejasse... E sabia que se o vampiro bebesse de seu sangue, como parecia desejar fazer, ele nunca a libertaria._

 _\- Eu sou uma Sidhe. - respondeu com calma. - Posso te falar o que você quiser... Só vou pedir que abaixe essa arma._

 _\- O que é um sidhe? - questionou desconfiado, mas abaixou a adaga. - Vou amarrá-la._

 _\- Tudo bem... Faça como achar melhor._

 _Ele se levantou e pegou uma corda, sem jamais dar as costas para Indira. Passou a corda por seus pulsos e a amarrou a uma rocha próxima a cama improvisada. Sempre mantendo os olhos nela para qualquer movimento em falso. Era óbvio que não confiava nela e, por isso, a Princesa colaborou deixou que ele a amarrasse sem qualquer resistência._

 _\- Sidhes são... Fadas. - usou a palavra que detestava, mas viu que ele pareceu não compreender, por isso tentou outra abordagem. - Somos espíritos da natureza._

 _\- Espírito da natureza...? Então, você é uma ninfa, certo? - questionou ainda parecendo relutante._

 _\- Sim, exatamente. - falou automaticamente, apesar de não fazer ideia do que raios eram ninfas. - E por isso eu me transformei em águia... Eu posso me transformar em qualquer animal que eu conheça._

 _\- Então... Você é imortal. - respondeu ainda desconfiado, afinal, havia a visto mortalmente ferida._

 _\- Tecnicamente... Sim. Mas não significa que eu não posso morrer se estiver muito ferida ou cortarem minha cabeça._

 _\- Qual o seu nome, ninfa?_

 _\- Indira._

 _\- Não parece um nome grego. O que significa?_

 _\- Radiante como o Sol. E não sou ge... Gure..._

 _\- Gre-ga. Grega! - ele corrigiu. - Você é de onde?_

 _\- Gre-ga. - repetiu. - Daqui..._

 _Aquele homem parecia absorver as informações. Armadura, armas... O porte físico forte e parecia treinado no manejo de armas. Ele era um Soldado, certamente. Tinha traços forte e exóticos, era atraente, mas bem diferente das feições dos humanos de sua região. Talvez ele tivesse vindo do Norte da Grega, como havia dito, junto do Rei humano e seus exércitos. Sentia que ele também lhe analisava com cautela, os olhos ainda púrpuras e brilhantes, injetados de sangue. Até que os caninos começaram a crescer, assustando Indira._

 _\- Sinto que sua pulso está forte... E eu estou com tanta fome. - ele disse sem tirar os olhos de um ponto em particular em seu pescoço. - Está com medo? Não dói sabe...? E não pretendo te transformar no monstro que me transformei._

 _\- Você não é um monstro... É apenas um vampiro, um filho de Umbra como eu. - falou com muita calma. - E preciso que você confie em mim... Não beba do meu sangue._

 _\- Vampiro... - ele parecia absorver a palavra. - Por que não deveria?_

 _\- Eu sou uma... Sidhe... Se você tomar meu sangue vai ficar viciado, uma droga como Ópio. - A Princesa rezava para que ele conhecesse o Ópio... O rei humano estava há vários anos lutando na região, obviamente o Soldado aprendera a língua dos humanos da região._

 _\- Você está mentindo. - falou desconfiado._

 _\- Não estou... Acredite em mim. - permanecia calma, achava que o pânico iria gerar uma resposta pior e estava apavorada com a ideia dele provar seu sangue e lhe manter em cativeiro o resto da vida era muito mais apavorante. - Basta uma gota e você nunca mais conseguirá beber sangue mortal sem que lhe pareça ruim. Precisa ser sangue humano._

 _\- Sugere então que eu cace pessoas? E ainda diz que não me transformaram em um monstro? Você caça humanos e bebe do sangue deles, também?_

 _\- Não preciso disso... Eu estou viva... Você tecnicamente está morto e, por isso, precisa de energia vital para continuar existindo... Que você obtém do sangue de humanos._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"A partir dai a Princesa contou sobre os filhos de Umbra para ele e sobre o que ela era. Contou sobre a guerra e sobre as demais raças... Contou a respeito do que ele era agora e porque jamais poderia beber do sangue dela, deveria caçar pessoas. Ele já havia notado que o Sol era mortal, todos seus companheiros transformados com ele, haviam carbonizado em segundos só de estar sob a luz do Sol. E quando a Princesa declarou que ele nunca mais poderia ver o Sol novamente, o Soldado se entristeceu, pois ser da Grécia e Macedônia, era quase como ser um filho do Sol.

Com o passar das semanas e meses, ele passou a confiar nela, deixá-la solta, até porque, com ela por perto, ele se sentia mais calmo... Menos besta... A Princesa, por sua vez, usava alguns de seus poderes e conhecimentos Sidhe para não deixar que sua sede de sangue o dominasse por completo, principalmente, quando tinha fome e sua fonte de alimento parecia tão escassa naquela região... Ele contou sua história, seu nome, se identificando como Sísifo, um Soldado grego, um Comandante nas tropas de seu Imperador, àquele que queria conquistar o mundo. Contou que vinha de uma região chamada Macedônia, junto com o irmão que havia sido morto em combate, seguiam seu Imperador, que estava naquela região depois de lutar contra os povos Hindus, contudo, sua unidade fora atacada durante a noite por "demônios vindos de Limbo", foi um banho de sangue... E o Soldado só se lembrava de flashs daquela noite, como passar por um ritual macabro onde sugaram quase todo seu sangue e ter de beber sangue de outra pessoa... E de dor, muita dor. Aparentemente, como uma unidade de soldados treinados que eram, mataram seus alfozes durante o sono, cortando suas cabeças... E resolveram sair dali, porém, assim que chegaram ao exterior da caverna, ele viu seus companheiros queimando vivos em segundos agonizantes apenas com o leve contato do Sol... Ele foi o único que sobreviveu a esse dia.

A Princesa andava solta, ao sair da profundeza da caverna, reconheceu a região e poderia fugir facilmente, pois obtivera a segurança de seu raptor... Mas algo nela fazia com que não quisesse ir embora, preferia ficar, levavam uma vida simples, mas sentia-se completa como nunca em toda sua vida. Os sentimentos que nasceram e ficaram guardados por muitas semanas logo explodiram em um rompante, numa noite estrelada. A Princesa, não era mais uma prisioneira, estava com ele porque queria. Era amada e amante! Mas sabia que em algum momento, algum clã de sua região iria descobri-lo e esse, possivelmente, seria seu fim. Juras de ficarem juntos para toda eternidade... Ela era o Sol para àquele Soldado, tanto quanto havia sido para a Corte de Marfim... No entanto, o mundo dos filhos de Umbra não funcionava assim."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Indira estava deitada sobre o peito de Sisifo e sentia o cafuné que ele fazia em seus cabelos, deveria estar com sono, mas estava acordada, muito acordada. Um pensamento lhe assombrava já a algum tempo. O ex-Comandante não parecia preocupado, não como ela e já tinham discutido o assunto inúmeras vezes. Como seria quando ele fosse encontrado por um clã de vampiros? Ou quando Sidhes a encontrassem? Não poderiam ficar juntos... Não nessa era. Talvez nem nessa vida. Não poderia levá-lo para a Corte, ele seria torturado e morto._

 _\- Indi... Sol? - ele chamou, ela apenas olhou para cima. - O que está te preocupando?_

 _\- Não estou preocupada, Jaan*... - respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso._

 _\- Está... E sabe como eu sei. - ele deu um sorriso para ela._

 _\- Como? - perguntou intrigada._

 _\- Você franze a testa de um jeito que aparece uma ruginha bem aqui. - ele passou o dedo gentilmente pelo meio da testa de Indira. - Agora me diga, o que a preocupa?_

 _A sidhe suspirou e por um momento pensou em não falar nada, mas do que adiantava? Melhor dividir com ele. Por isso, inspirou e expirou profundamente mais uma vez e disse:_

 _\- Você sabe o que me preocupa... Uma hora vão nos encontrar, Jaan... E se for um clã de vampiros, possivelmente eles irão me matar... Se forem Sidhes, eles irão te matar..._

 _\- Você já falou isso um milhão de vezes e ainda acho que temos a chance de mudar isso, Sol. - ele respondeu com tranquilidade evidente na voz._

 _\- O mundo dos filhos de Umbra não funciona assim... Não podemos ignorar a realidade. E você é muito exagerado. - Indira protestou._

 _\- Por que não podemos fazer nossa própria realidade? - questionou. - Se nos encontrarem eu vou exigir que você permaneça comigo._

 _\- Você é muito teimoso, mesmo... Como eu queria que as coisas fossem assim. - falou comm um suspiro._

 _Logo se ergueu, ficando sobre os cotovelos e frente a frente com Sisifo. Olhando em seus olhos azuis tinha um mal pressentimento e a necessidade de falar algumas coisas._

 _\- Sisifo. - chamou para que a atenção dele estivesse completamente voltada para si, assim que viu que os olhos dele encontravam os seus continuou. - Prometa que você sempre se lembrará que você é meu... Para sempre._

 _\- Por que isso, Indira? - ele queria saber onde ela queria chegar com isso... Porque isso agora e estava cético de que seriam encontrados._

 _\- Apenas prometa. - falou firme, um comando de uma Princesa como ela sabia dar muito bem._

 _\- Tudo bem, minha Princesa... Eu prometo._

 _\- Eu te amarei sempre... Não se esqueça disso. Nunca. - depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dele._

 _\- Eu também... Você sempre será o meu Sol. - ele disse assim que se separaram._

 _Com isso em mente, Indira deitou-se novamente de lado e Sisifo a abraçou, colocando-a contra seu corpo de forma protetora. E assim, adormeceram. Indo para uma terra onde seria possível permanecerem juntos pela eternidade._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Acontece que o fim veio antes do que ela imaginava, uma noite o Soldado saiu para caçar... E ao voltar encontraram vários homens em sua "casa", que estava revirada e com alguns dos móveis improvisados destruídos, que se identificaram como Vampiros, igual a ele, e pertenciam a um poderoso clã da região, haviam visto o Soldado caçando um de suas potenciais vítimas e, fora isso, nenhum sinal da Princesa. Ela havia contado a seu Soldado que esse dia chegaria, mas ele esperava que ela pudesse se despedir, ou partir com ele, haviam prometido que nunca iriam deixar de se amar. Os homens comentaram que haviam encontrado-o a tempo, porque ao chegarem encontraram "fada" que ia matá-lo e que usou de magia para fugir. O Soldado sentiu um misto de raiva e alívio, sabia que Indira nunca tentaria matá-lo, mas sentia-se traído, sentia que suas promessas haviam sido vãs, porque ela havia fugido ao invés de tentar lutar e permanecer... Ao mesmo tempo, se sentia aliviado porque ela estava viva e aqueles vampiros pareciam determinados a matá-la. Por isso se sentindo traído, apenas foi com seus semelhantes, como a Princesa havia o instruído. Depois disso, o Soldado de Alexandre nunca mais viu sua Princesa.

E com o passar dos anos, as lembranças pareciam mais fantasias e delírios de um vampiro já muito antigo."

\- E é assim que a história acaba. - Maya sorriu polida.

\- Eu realmente não conhecia essa versão... Tem mais além disso? Onde a ouviu? - Lamya estava intrigada, achava a versão um tanto quanto estranha, por não ser aquela que estava acostumada.

\- Oh, sim! Não se apresse...

"Depois de sua fuga, a Princesa, voltou para Corte de Marfim, onde era tida como morta. Foi quase um milagre seu retorno e por isso, foi marcado por grandes celebrações que perduraram por dias. Mas já não era mais a mesma e não podia simplesmente continuar de onde havia parado. Não poderia mais ser Rainha quando fosse a hora, já havia se sentido completa com seu Soldado e nenhum trono a faria feliz como foi naqueles meses dentro daquela caverna. Só poderia ser Rainha se seu Soldado fosse seu Rei... Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim no mundo de Umbra. Sendo assim, a Princesa abdicou de todos seus direitos sem pensar duas vezes e, como seu último serviço a Corte, ajudou a irmã mais nova nas negociações para que o Tribunal de Umbra fosse instituído em sua região. Almejava construir um mundo onde ela e seu Soldado poderiam viver tranquilos e em paz.

Com sua missão cumprida, a Princesa sentiu que era hora de cumprir a promessa que havia feito a si mesma e se exilou, partiu da Corte, deixando o trono para a irmã, Surya. Voltou para onde ela e seu Soldado haviam vivido... Mas era óbvio que a caverna estava abandonada há muito tempo... Ainda assim, passou meses esperando que ele retornasse, porém ele nunca voltou. Se perguntava se ele viveria para se reencontrarem, mas algum em seu íntimo dizia que saberia se ele estivesse morto. A partir dai, passou a vagar pelo mundo... Trabalhou em alguns Tribunais e passou a investigar o possível paradeiro de seu Soldado sem nunca conseguir um rastro. Ao mesmo tempo, buscava saber mais sobre Umbra e seus propósitos para seus filhos, afinal, precisava arranjar um jeito de ficarem juntos caso se reencontrassem algum dia. Após muitas centenas de anos, se cansou do submundo e foi viver entre os humanos, por sua imortalidade, vivia 10 anos em uma cidade e depois se mudava para outra, em outro país, com outra identidade, outra máscara... Mas sempre, entre suas mudanças, voltava a caverna com a esperança de encontrá-lo lá, procurando por ela como ela procurava por ele.

Contra seus princípios, a Princesa acabou amando novamente, humanos, mortais, mas nunca levava as relações a diante, porque se não teria que revelar seu segredo e o motivo de nunca envelhecer um dia, sequer... Mas também sentia que seu envolvimento com outros homens eram quase uma traição à seu Soldado. Ainda assim, permaneceu entre os humanos, levando uma vida simples, apesar de não se sentir completa, se sentia melhor do que se tivesse de morar em qualquer outra Corte, cercada pela opulência e pelo luxo...

E dizem que ainda hoje a Princesa vaga pelo mundo, procurando seu Soldado e, todo ano, voltando a caverna em que viveram naquele pouco tempo."

\- Tem certeza que é isso? - a mulher questionou intrigada. - Nunca tinha ouvido essa continuação.

\- Essa é a história como conheço. - lhe respondeu a Sidhe.

\- E o que aconteceu com o Soldado? - a curiosidade de Reyna era óbvia na pergunta.

\- Isso ninguém sabe... Alguns dizem que ele morreu pouco tempo depois... Outros dizem que ele virou Rei e morreu em um banho de sangue entre Lobos e Vampiros... Alguns dizem que ele adotou outro nome e é um vampiro muito poderoso. A verdade é que ninguém sabe.

\- E onde você diria que a Princesa está hoje? Ela se mudaria para Nova York? - Lamya continuou o questionário, estava sondando para confirmar suas suspeitas.

\- Oh, sim! Ela não tem problemas com lugares... Mas acho que ela moraria no Brooklyn, afastada dos agitos de Manhattan, além de ser um local mais arborizado.

\- O que você acha que ela faria pra viver aqui?

\- Acho que ela seria musicista. - Indira responde com um sorriso calmo. - Mas estou puxando a sardinha para o meu lado... Eu gostaria muito que ela fosse violinista na Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova York... - suspirou com ares sonhadores.

A sidhe conferiu rapidamente o relógio em seu pulso. Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto.

\- Sinto muito... Mas já está tarde... Tenho um ensaio muito importante! - comentou com um sorriso.

\- Vão tocar para alguém importante? - Lamya já digeria a história.

\- Sim, sim! Muito importante... - abriu um pequeno sorriso como se guardasse um segredo. - Para o Povo de Nova York nos Concertos do Parque... Como toda Primavera. Aliás, adoraria que você fosse! Vai gostar!

\- Vão tocar rock? - Reyna perguntou.

\- Não... Nada dessa barulheira sem sentido... Apenas os melhores! Bach, Prokofiev, Shostakovich, Vivaldi... Beethoven, entre outros... - sorriu. - Me desculpe, não posso ficar nem mais um segundo, mas quem sabe não podemos marcar um outro dia e penso em outras histórias...

A mulher indiana se levantou tão elegantemente quanto se portava, vestiu o sobretudo e as luvas e saiu pela porta do estabelecimento, lançando um pequeno sorriso a sua interlocutora e desaparecendo com a maleta de seu violino pelas ruas movimentadas do centro de Manhattan. A verdade é que Lamya tinha certeza que havia ouvido a história contada diretamente pela Sidhe conhecida nas lendas como Princesa. Seria ela uma Princesa mesmo?

\- Quem é ela? - Reyna perguntou. - Acha confiável essa história?

\- Eu acho que ela não é quem diz ser. - Lamya também não sabia dizer. - Mas tenho a sensação de que ela é bem mais velha do que diz e aparenta...

\- Mais velha que você? - questionou a outra loba.

\- Muito mais...

 _Fim...?_

* * *

EDIT  
Nota:

*Guns & Violets e Led Zepelin - Os nomes das bandas foram escritos incorretamente propositalmente!

Óleo de rosas e sândalo - aroma bem característico da Índia. A árvore de Sândalo é protegida por leis ambientais super rigorosas. Por conta disso, o litro do Óleo de Rosas "puro", que é feito unicamente com rosas e sândalo, pode custar até R$ 30 mil. Pasmem!

Jaan - "Minha vida" em Hindi.


End file.
